Tainted Love
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Una mujer solitaria... una necesidad que urge ser saciada... y un individuo que esta dispuesto a llenarla LEMON EXPLICITO


Una mujer solitaria... una necesidad que urge ser saciada... y un individuo que esta dispuesto a llenarla LEMON EXPLICITO

Higurashi Fanfiction Studios

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originales son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La lírica expuesta en este One Shot (si, no habrá más capítulos ni nada extra. Lo que hay es lo que hay) es propiedad de Phonogram Records 1981, por el grupo SoftCell.

_**TAINTED LOVE**_

¿Su nombre?

No tiene relevancia alguna.

¿Su familia?

Solo un antiguo recuerdo de aquella juventud dejada atrás hace bastante.

¿Su vida?

Era solo una mujer; una mujer que había sufrido pérdidas profundas pero se había recuperado casi al instante apegando por completo a mi lema personal _"Solo mira hacia el futuro"_ y con él había sobrevivido pero ¿a qué costo?

_Sometimes I feel I've got to__  
__Run away I've got to__  
__Get away__  
__From the pain that you drive into the heart of me__  
__The love we share__  
__Seems to go nowhere__  
__And I've lost my light__  
__For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

Estaba por cumplir pronto 20 años de los cuales los últimos dos y contando había estado completamente sola; la vida de Hinata Hyuuga era su trabajo y solo en él lograba centrarse lo suficiente como para que el ánimo solitario no la apabullase.

Había estado sola tanto tiempo por esa razón aunque realmente cuando se miraba cada mañana en el espejo se convencía de que solo era mala suerte porque de fea no tenía nada; era de rostro de facciones delicadas y elegantes combinado con un cabello negro azulado inmaculado y liso como una marea tranquila en abril. Un cuerpo de nívea piel y pronunciadas curvas en el busto y las caderas, la cual destacaba con sublime elegancia con las apretadas faldas secretariales que empleaba para el trabajo, combinado con unos discretos tacones.

Una figura envidiable por muchas… y aun asi, al parecer no era lo suficiente para ningún hombre, el sexo masculino parecía pasar de ella… tal vez por la misma razón con la que alguien pasa de un exquisito postre recién servido… antes de la cena.

Tal vez, su sumisa personalidad y su cálida voz que parecía desvanecerse en el viento también podía ser una causa.

Sus ojos, suaves y platinados, como una impávida luna nacarada, dejaron de observar su figura a través del espejo y miraron el reloj que descansaba junto a la cama gritándole que era hora de partir.

La oficina era un mar de gente corriendo de un lugar a otro sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que los demás hacían a menos claro que fueran su competencia directa y eso en parte, le agradaba; no tener que detenerse cada tanto a saludar y por supuesto no necesitar buscar escusas rápidas para huir de conversaciones triviales, solo había que preocuparse de poder llegar hasta la oficina privada y empezar el turno… como diario.

Todo es muy simple. Rutinario y sin riesgos… pero a veces esa simplicidad llegaba a cansar.

No podría negarse… el ser humano también tiene sus necesidades.

Aun ella.

Hoy era uno de esos días; donde el cuerpo exigía un poco de cariño. Una caricia… un toque o al menos un calor que le estremeciera.

Que le hiciera sentir viva. Que le tornase el pulso trémulo y cálido.

El sol de la tarde se había ido y el cobijo de una noche tibia y sin estrellas había cubierto el cielo con su lóbrego manto. Hinata había vuelto del trabajo, con el caer del atardecer y el pulso de su corazón acrecentado y el calor del exiguo aire de julio clamando un ansia incontenible en los poros de su blanquecina piel.

Se quitó la ropa lentamente lanzándola donde fuera al fin mañana tendría tiempo por la mañana para recogerla, tendría solo una reunión pero era la más importante del trimestre ya que ahí se decidiría si ganaba una de las cuentas más jugosas del medio o sería una mediocre con cuentas comunes…

…Así que era hoy podría ser el día perfecto para saciar sus necesidades personales y olvidar un poco el trabajo.

Relajarse es importante antes de una gran batalla.

Se sentó en la cama y casi con expectante y enmudecido sigilo abrió el cajón de la cómoda. Sacó el objeto del cajón de la mesa de noche; estaba perfectamente cuidado dentro de una caja negra de metal que mantenía más que higiénica al igual que a su compañero de soledad porque eso era al final del día, era aquel hombre que sabía cómo hacerle gritar y gemir sin pedir nada a cambio más que un poco de tiempo para que hiciera su labor pero también al final del día era solo plástico frio más barato que un desconocido que no llenaba su sentir de ninguna manera.

Su ropa interior voló dejándola completamente desnuda sobre la cama; suavemente pasó una mano con trémula atención sobre sus pechos y recorrió su cuerpo… dejando que esas simples caricias terminaran de encender la llama que en su interior habitaba.

Bajaba. Subía y volvía a posar el parsimonioso tacto de sus dedos sobre su delicada cavidad. Un dedo tembloroso, ansioso pero calmado, se posaba en el clítoris. Ejerciendo un poquito de presión, luego palpando su latiente y acrecentada ansia…

Más y más húmeda.

Despacio… pero perfectamente sincronizado con el pulso de sus latidos y su respiración.

Cuando llegó el momento, antes de que su mente se perdiera en una oleada de sobrecogido placer egoísta, sujetó el consolador.  
Lo pasó con premura por los bordes, sobre la lubricada apertura de su intimidad. Su propia húmeda y tibia escencia lo deslizó con un ritmo lento y trémulo. Poco a poco la intensidad del roce aumentaba.

Más.

Más.

Hasta que la punta de rozó tentativamente la entrada, provocando un gemido que Hinata alcanzó a callar mordiendo el labio inferior. La vibración no hizo más que acrecentar su excitación; por un momento simplemente lo dejó rozando su vagina pero la necesidad de más le apresuró. Con la punta comenzó a dibujar círculos alrededor de su clítoris sintiendo como la humedad casi le llenaba de golpe pero no se apresuró y lo mantuvo ahí el mayor tiempo posible hasta que no pudo reprimir un gemido que casi era un ronroneo, era el momento.

Con lentitud, como si quisiera torturarse lo introdujo en su interior soltando un gemido y lo dejó ahí inmóvil disfrutando las vibraciones que golpeaban sus paredes con soltura dejando que la humedad aumentara un poco más.

No pudo más y comenzó el vaivén con lentitud a la vez que aumentaba la fuerza de la vibración, sólo eso necesitaba para perder la noción del tiempo y entregarse al calor de aquel placer tan personal y tan íntimo.

El orgasmo la tomó con fuerza tumbándola en la cama, como una flor marchita, lívida y frágil. Respirando agitada y sintiendo como el sudor bajaba suavemente por su frente pero algo estaba mal, algo estaba fuera de lugar y llamo lo suficiente su atención para que no volviese a darse una segunda atención…

…porque con temor se sentía observada aunque estaba completamente sola con las cortinas y puertas cerradas.

El miedo no se fue por más que intentó relajarse y convencerse de que estaba completa y totalmente sola pero sus instintos se negaban a creer, así que después de 5 minutos de estar desnuda en la cama mirando a todos lados con terror, logró convencerse de que no iba a continuar, así que lo mejor era tomar un baño para relajarse.

Lo hizo. La ducha tibia ayudó bastante pero esa sensación no se iba por más que Hinata lo intentaba y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ignorarlo. Salió y se vistió con una camiseta de tirantes sin sostén y un bóxer ajustado que era bastante cómodo.

Cenó, casi en un silencio sepulcral pese a tener la televisión encendida. Trató de distraerse, revisando parte del trabajo que había quedado pendiente en la oficina.

…aquella sensación de sentirse espiada, persistía.

Eran las 11 pm cuando decidió irse a la cama.  
Como cada noche revisó que las puertas que estaban perfectamente aseguradas al igual que las ventanas, apagó las luces de todos lados menos el pasillo que conectaba su habitación a la sala y cocina.

Se recostó como siempre olvidando lo que había pasado y se convenció de dormir… mañana era importante.

Algo estaba mal, aun en sus sueños podía sentirlo, podía sentir el aire pesado y como sin que ella lo ordenase, su cuerpo daba la vuelta acomodándose boca arriba. Confundida intentó abrir los ojos pero para su miedo no podía y este simplemente aumento cuando sintió como la cobija que cubría su cuerpo lo descubría a la fría brisa del octubre.

Comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo mientras desesperada intentaba con todas mis fuerzas abrir sus ojos pero no podía, simplemente no podía haciéndole rabiar pero de golpe se quedó inmóvil aguantando la respiración cuando sintió a algo

… o alguien…

Acomodándose sobre su cuerpo…

_Once I ran to you (I ran) _  
_Now I'll run from you _  
_This tainted love you've given _  
_I give you all a boy could give you _  
_Take my tears and that's not nearly all _  
_Oh...tainted love _  
_Tainted love_

¡Dios!... gritó en su interior luchando desesperada en lo que se convirtió en casi locura cuando sintió sus manos sujetas con firmeza por la muñeca por arriba de su cabeza, si hubiera podido moverse sin duda se retorcería con toda la fuerza de la que fuera posible pero la realidad era que estaba indefensa.

Temblaba sin control mientras intentaba concentrarse con todas mis fuerzas en al menos poder gritar porque ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo ya no era respondía pero podía sentirlo y eso era peor; alguien respiraba suavemente cerca de su cuello y podía sentir una mano deslizándose lentamente por su pierna subiendo por su cadera hasta su abdomen donde se metió bajo la camiseta levantándola poco a poco hasta que su mano rodeo con firmeza el seno derecho, lo escrutó suavemente y Hinata simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar o al menos intentarlo pero su mente se estremeció casi al igual que su cuerpo cuando una lengua paso casi por la clavícula hasta subir al oído.

—_Yo te daré aquello que tanto necesitas…_

_Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want IT any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you'LL think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

Esa voz profunda hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo y que al siguiente se acelerada alocado. Le soltaron las manos, aun Hinata sentía perfectamente que estaba completamente a su merced y con delicadeza le desprendió de sus prendas besando en su camino cada centímetro de piel que descubría; por más que quería no podía evitar excitarse al sentir como sus labios reclamaban sus pezones con un poco de violencia._  
_

Los besaba con suavidad por momentos pero en cuanto la joven se descuidaba comenzaba a succionarlos con tal fuerza que dolía, al siguiente minuto los lamia con vehemencia mientras sus manos los aprisionaban con firmeza como si temiera que de un momento a otro, ella pudiera escapar.

Un gemido brotó de sus labios sorprendiéndola a ella y también al desconocido amante pero esto no lo detuvo de hecho lo animo a mordisquearlos con cierta fuerza, provocando un incendio en el aliento de Hinata.

Cuando la soltó después del largo rato que jugó con sus pechos dejándolos adoloridos de una manera placentera; Hinata no sabía exactamente que esperar o que debería sentir, lo cierto es que estaba enloquecida y quería mas pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para obtenerlo.

Sus piernas se abrieron lentamente dejándole a su merced y no pudo evitar reprenderse por esperarlo pero no se dejó hacerlo demasiado tiempo, porque enseguida su lengua comenzó a lengüetear sus labios interiores como intentando desaparecer todo rastro de su humedad que salía sin control prolongando el juego. Le gustaba no podía evitarlo pero cuando sus labios y su lengua pusieron su atención en el clítoris simplemente, ella enloqueció. Era simplemente delicioso la forma en que lamia o mordía con delicadeza pero fiereza sin dejarla ni un momento tomar el aire que tanto necesitaba.

Ahora que podía controlar un poco su voz ya no era tan importante pedir auxilio; estaba mal y lo aceptaba por un placer mayor… y él era ese placer.

Llego un momento en el que simplemente no pudo aguantar más y mientras el orgasmo llenaba su interior grite con todas mis fuerzas…

—To-tómame… ¡Tómame ya_!_

… pudo escuchar su risa profunda por aquella orden pero suavemente se acomodó sobre ella.

Lamiendo su cuello, besándolo casi con amor y cuando estaba más que descuidada la besó… la besó como nunca en su vida la habían besado…

…La besó con tal lujuria, con tal pasión que estremeció todo su interior y Hinata simplemente no pudo evitar responder intentando demostrarle todo ese calor que ardía en su interior

Vio el brillo azul cielo de sus ojos. Unas facciones suaves pero decididas.

…cabellos ralos, alborotados y rubios como los rayos de un sol matinal.

Suavemente sus labios se alejaron de los de la joven y se acercaron a su oído.

–_Así lo haré, entonces…_

Su voz profunda de nuevo la estremeció. Era única e hipnotizante de una manera que no lograba entender pero eso se borró de su mente en cuanto sintió como la penetraba por completo de golpe.

Hinata soltó un grito, no por disgusto sino por dolor. Su miembro era enorme hasta el punto que podía sentir su interior demasiado apretado. A pesar de que su propia humedad lo lubricaba bien y por completo. Se detuvo solo unos momentos para dejar que su vagina se acoplara a él pero en cuando lo hizo comenzó ese lento vaivén, dejando que todo su pene reconociera el interior desde el principio, casi como si intentara que ella se grabase a la perfección como era tenerlo dentro y que jamás lo olvidara porque una vez que sus gemidos comenzaron, las embestidas se convirtieron en fuertes golpes hasta su interior, enloqueciéndola con cada una.  
El sonido de sus testículos golpeando sus nalgas era como una sinfonía compuesta junto al sonido húmedo que provenía de su interior. El orgasmo no tardo demasiado en llegar pero con asombro sintió como él estaba como si nada, parecía que apenas habían comenzado.

Siguió embistiéndola con la misma fuerza que al principio La había cambiado de posición, ahora ella estaba sobre él, como una amazona en una marejada salvaje. El cuerpo le apremió con un cálido y húmedo abrazo.

_-Te haré terminar… por completo…_

Susurro en su oído y de golpe aceleró sus embestidas haciéndolas más fuertes provocándole dolor que era cubierto por un intenso placer que me provocaba los más sonoros gemidos. Escuchó cómo él respiraba con fuerza gruñendo, dejando poco a poco su cuerpo descansar sobre el de la joven.

Pudo sentir su pecho fuerte y firme respirando al mismo ritmo que el de ella. Pudo sentir su rostro en específico su piel rozando contra su mejilla, pude sentir sus enormes y firmes manos sujetando su cadera levantándola un poco para poder penetrarla lo más posible hasta el punto que podía sentir como la punta de su pene perforaba el útero y podía respirar su aroma que era una mezcla rara como de maderas húmedas o ese aroma tan peculiar de tierra húmeda pero sobre todo olía a lujuria pura que la enloqueció al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo resistía con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Se corrió por en su interior.

Dejo caer su cuerpo por completo, respiraba agitado.

Ella podía sentir como su miembro se encontraba aun en su interior, aun tan erecto como al principio. Con suavidad salió de su interior. Él le acaricio la mejilla recostándose a su lado…

_-Fue una noche perfecta… tal vez otro día que te sientas sola regrese a llenar esa hambre que te come por dentro mientras tanto… descansa que volveré por más pronto –._

… y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer completamente dormida.

El despertador retumbo con fuerza y durante más tiempo al lado pero al fin despertó sobresaltada mirando a todos lados. Para su sorpresa la cama se encontraba normal y no había ni una sola pista de que alguien más hubiera estado ahí.

Tenía aun el pijama puesto y corrió a revisar puertas y ventanas pero todo era normal.

¿Un sueño?

Tal vez, no estaba segura pero se convenció de ello; dejó sus estúpidas fantasías cuando vió que hora era y corrió al baño a darse una ducha rápida para luego vestirse a toda velocidad y salir corriendo al trabajo.

Cuando atravesó la puerta todo era normal. En cuanto llegó, revisó no haber olvidado nada. Al dar la vuelta se encontró con una de sus socias recargada en el marco de la puerta

—Hyuuga-san, es hora…

Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro pero algo llamo la atención de su mirada y le sonrió con picardía mientras entraba completamente a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí, provocando que la mirase sin entender su comportamiento, se acercó con velocidad a Hinata y suavemente le arreglo el cuello de la blusa y el saco pero gruño.

-_Dios, Hinata dile que no te los deje tan marcados… necesitas un poco de maquillaje._

Hinata la miró desconcertada mientras ella sin ningún permiso buscN/Aaba entre su bolsa lo que necesitaba; cuando le extendió el maquillaje la miro con clara confusión y bufo sonriendo; la tomo de los hombros guiándola al espejo que estaba escondido tras la puerta.

-_Mira el chupetón que te han dejado… han escóndelo un poco._

Cuando vio la marca sobre su piel, la respiración de Hinata se escapó por completo de sus pulmones, las piernas temblaron ante su recuerdo y de golpe pudo sentir como en el interior aun ardía por su fuerza…

…y ahí supo que no fue un simple sueño.

_**F I N**_

_**N/A: Bueno, este proyectito lemonoso y hentaioso, es un reto que gustosa cumplí para un colega fickero, y si, sutilmente yo no hago naruhinas, al menos no tan céntricos... pero bueno. Tambien es un pequeño regalo para este colega, asi que espero que la lectura os haya sido... ehm... dinámica. Jejeje.**_

_**Es un Songfic.. y un Oneshot, asi que no esperen más, la trama era para esto y no hay más que sacarle. Piensen que es uno de esos videos musicales surrealistas... jejeje.**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
